Um Dia Com Shippou
by Kagome-chan K-chan
Summary: Como eu ainda não tinha lido nenhum fic do Shippou-Chan resolvi começar por ele...^^ (meu primiero fic!!! XD) Espero q esteja bom... Quem sabe eu vou escrevendo mais e vou melhorando? ~^.^~


Isso aí gente... vou ajudar colocando mais um fic de Inuyasha aqui...^^ Confesso q não achei q ficou lá grandes coisas...mais...mesmo assim...espero que...gostem pelo menos um pouquinho... Vou escrever sobre o "mascotinho" da turma...o Fofo e cute...Shippou- Chan...como será que é a vida na "mente" do Shippou-Chan?? XDDDD(tem a mente em branco...huahuahuahuahua) É isso que vamos descobrir ^^ Ahhhhh muito obrigado a minha amiga Ruby que me ajudou com o título...Arigatou miga ^^  
  
Um Dia Com Shippou  
  
Eu estava sentado na borda do poço esperando Kagome voltar. Já havia se passado 3 dias e cedo ou tarde ela voltaria daquele seu mundo estranho. Pensando bem não tão estranho, já que de lá era trás coisas deliciosas como o tal de "pirulito" , "balas" e todas aquelas coisas deliciosas com formas estranhas. Sem contar os brinquedos, Ah como eu adoro ficar jogando com aquelas coisas estranhas.  
  
"- Oi, Shippou...o que você pensa que tá fazendo aí??"  
  
Ouvi uma voz familiar. Já sabia quem era. Fiz uma cara de reprovação e olhei pra ele.  
  
"- Inuyasha... bah ... o que foi? Tá preocupadinho com a Kagome??" Dei um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
"- Feh...quem se importa com aquela menina inútil? Ela sempre faz isso... aquela... estúpida ... saiba você que eu só preciso daquela menina para encontrar os fragmentos da jóia Shippou..."  
  
Eu nem estava escutando mais aquele idiota. Também, ele nunca fala na que presta mesmo. Estava lá, olhando para o fundo do poço, esperando que Kagome chegasse logo, porque eu não agüento ficar perto do Inuyasha muito tempo. Tonto.  
  
*POW*  
  
"- Inuyasha...seu...seu maldito por que fez isso???"  
  
Inuyasha tinha acabado de me dar um soco na cabeça. A dor aumentava junto com o galo que estava se formando.  
  
"- Seu filhote de raposa estúpido..." Virou as costas e foi se sentar em um galho em uma árvore próxima como sempre fazia.  
  
Minha cabeça dilatava como acontecia toda vez que ele me batia assim.  
  
'É um grosso mesmo.' pensei. Minha cabeça doía tanto que não pude segurar algumas lágrimas que caíram dentro do poço.  
  
"- Shippou é você??" Uma voz venho de dentro do poço.  
  
"- Ka-Kagome??" Olhei para dentro e vi Kagome subindo o poço com aquela enorme mochila amarela que ela trás sempre.  
  
"- Kagomeeeeeeeee!!!!" Pulei em seus braços. Estava muito feliz de vê-la novamente. Eu adora ficar ali. Sentir seu cheirinho doce.  
  
"- Oi Shippou-Chan. O que aconteceu?? Você estava chorando não é?" Kagome disse olhando pra mim com aquele sorriso lindo que ela tem.  
  
"- Foi o Inuyasha denovo?" Sua cara mudou de um sorriso para uma expressão de raiva. Posso apostar o quando quiser que ela estava pensando no quanto Inuyasha era grosso, assim como eu tinha pensado.  
  
"- O Inuyasha me bateu denovo. Eu não fiz nada Kagome...nada mesmo... eu estava aqui esperando você quando ele apareceu e..."  
  
"- Não precisa dizer mais nada Shippou-Chan..." Kagome me parou e começou a olhar para todos os lados.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha você está aqui não está?" Ela começou a chamar ele sem parar. Dei um sorriso matreiro e esperei. Já sabia o que ia acontecer a seguir.  
  
Inuyasha pulou do galho onde estava e parou na nossa frente. Pela cara dele, devia Ter adormecido ali esperando por ela.  
  
"- Finalmente chegou Kagome. Você tá..."  
  
"- *OSUWARI*!!! *OSUWARI*!!! *OSUWARI*!!!" Kagome o cortou.  
  
*PLOFT*  
  
Inuyasha foi ao chão. Eu segurei minha risada. Sempre tenho uma incontrolável vontade de rir quando Kagome manda o Inuyasha "sentar".  
  
"- Arf...sua...o que foi que eu fiz??"  
  
"- Já te disse para não bater no Shippou-Chan! Ele é só uma criança Inuyasha!"  
  
Eu estava nos braços de Kagome ainda, foi quando Inuyasha me lançou um olhar de morte. Parecia que ele ia pular em cima de mim e...  
  
"- *OSUWARI*"  
  
*PLOFT*  
  
Kagome disse mais uma vez.  
  
"- Você não aprende nunca não é Inuyasha? Seu grosso! Até o Shippou-Chan que é uma criança parece ser mais maduro que você!"  
  
"- Argh..."  
  
Foi a única coisa que Inuyasha disse. Kagome então pegou sua mochila e virou para Inuyasha.  
  
"- Eu e o Shippou-Chan vamos pra vila encontrar a Kaede-Obaasan, Miroku e Sango ok?"  
  
Deu as costas e saiu andando. Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto por que dois brigarem tanto. Sai dos braços de Kagome e fui para o seu ombro.  
  
'Esses dois são muito complicados' pensei.  
  
Respirei fundo e senti o cheiro que dizia que a tarde estava acabando e nuvens escuras já se formavam no céu.  
  
"- Acho melhor a gente ficar na vila hoje né Shippou? Já vai escurecer."  
  
Kagome me tirou dos pensamentos. Olhei para ela e assenti. Ela me deu um sorriso de volta. Eu não sei por que gosto daquele sorriso. Acho que ele me faz sentir mais encorajado. Me trás bastante felicidade também. Senti que o meu rosto esquentou e teve um leve tom vermelho. Virei para que Kagome não notasse.  
  
'Agora eu estou parecendo aquele idiota do Inuyasha' pensei e me irritei um pouco com isso.  
  
"- Kagome-Sama, Shippou-Chan como é bom ver vocês denovo!"  
  
Ambos, eu e Kagome olhamos para a pessoa que nos cumprimentava.  
  
'Só podia ser ele mesmo.' Pensei enquanto via Miroku se aproximar.  
  
"- A gente se viu hoje mais cedo Miroku. Não se lembra?" Fiz uma cara irritada para ele, mais acho que nem notou já que ele só olhava para Kagome.  
  
*POF*  
  
Um estrondo e Miroku estava no chão. Olhei quem tinha batido nele.  
  
"- Olá Kagome-Chan. E Shippou-Chan também. Desculpe não Ter ido com você esperar a Kagome-Chan, Shippou."  
  
Olhei para Sango e dei um sorriso.  
  
"- Tudo bem Sango."  
  
"- Sabe o que é??" Sango puxou Kagome para dentro. Achei que as duas iriam começar a conversar coisas incompreensíveis, coisas de garotas eu acho. Então fiquei do lado de fora para ajudar Miroku.  
  
"- Miroku, você tá bem?" Perguntei. Estava de pé ao lado dele.  
  
Miroku se levantou e espanou a roupa. Fui para o seu ombro. Miroku sentou em um tronco de um árvore que foi derrubada na última luta com um youkai ali na vila.  
  
"- Para alguém que levou um bumerangue na cabeça, eu estou bem" Disse com um sorriso.  
  
Dei um sorriso fraco. Não entendia Sango também. Toda vez que via Miroku perto de alguma garota bonita sua expressão mudava complemente. Dava até medo às vezes.  
  
"- Então..." Miroku continuou fazendo eu acordar dos pensamentos.  
  
"- Por que você está assim pensativo Shippou?"  
  
Olhei na surpresa da pergunta.  
  
"- Não nada..." Olhei para longe.  
  
"- Eu só não intendo vocês..."  
  
"- Vocês?? Se refere a nós?? Eu, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha?? " Miroku perguntou surpreendido um pouco.  
  
"- Sim..." Continuei  
  
"- E por que você não nos intende?" Miroku riu um pouco debochado. Mais acho que já sabia do que eu estava falando.  
  
"- Kagome sempre briga com Inuyasha e o manda "sentar" e a Sango sempre briga com você também. Eu não intendo. Por que vocês fazem isso?"  
  
"- Ai Shippou...Shippou..."  
  
Olhei para ele esperando uma resposta.  
  
"- Você é muito criança ainda para entender dessas coisas!" *Pof* Caí do ombro de Miroku com a batida da resposta.  
  
"- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO MIROKU????" Perguntei irritado. Criança...eu??? Claro que não sou criança. Sou um youkai muito forte. Isso que eu sou!  
  
Miroku passou a mão sobre a minha cabeça.  
  
"- Um dia você vai entender..." Se levantou e foi para dentro da casa da Kaede-Obaasan se juntar com as meninas.  
  
Continuei do lado de fora. Fui andando meio sem rumo certo.  
  
'Como assim um dia eu vou entender?? Eu não quero ficar brigando com ninguém como eles brigam entre si' Pensei.  
  
Ficava lembrando de como Kagome mandava Inuyasha "sentar" e de cada tapa que Sango já deu em Miroku. Balancei a cabeça.  
  
'Ai...não quero mesmo...' Continuava a andar quando senti que alguém estava me observando. Olhei para todos os lados mais não vi ninguém. Um medo percorreu todo o meu corpo.  
  
"- Fique firme...fique firme..." Sussurrava para mim mesmo.  
  
"- Ei Shippou....o que você tá fazendo a essa hora sozinho??"  
  
"- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gritei no susto. Olhei para cima respirando rápido e vi quem era.  
  
"- I-Inuyasha...não...me...assuta...desse...jeito...seu..."  
  
"- Ahaha um youkai de verdade como você não pode ter medo de nada Shippou"  
  
Como eu odiava quando ele falava daquele jeito. Ai se eu fosse um youkai super poderoso eu ia fazer o Inuyasha aprender umas boas.  
  
"- Mais eu só sou uma criança seu tonto!!" Disse.  
  
"- Quem aqui é tonto seu pivete?"  
  
"- Hunf..." Virei a cara.  
  
Inuyasha virou as costas para mim, mais continuou sentado naquela árvore. Ele devia estar chateado comigo. Mais quem se importa, ele me bateu primeiro mesmo. Por isso a Kagome "o sentou". Às vezes, eu me pergunto por que o Inuyasha gosta de ficar assim sozinho. Acho, que vou ficar um pouco aqui com ele antes de entrar.  
  
'Ele não vai gostar nada disso' Pensei subindo a árvore.  
  
"- Hey, Inuyasha?" Perguntei antes de me sentar em um galho próximo.  
  
"- O que você quer?"  
  
'É mesmo um grosso. Mais acho que entendo o por que da Kagome dizer que no fundo ele é um boa pessoa' Fiquei pensando quando Inuyasha olhou para mim e eu respondi  
  
"- Eu só...queria...ficar um pouco aqui com você...antes de entrar" Quando terminei de falar isso já estava sentado no galho ao lado do dele.  
  
"- Feh, por que faria isso? Pode ir Shippou...não preciso de ninguém aqui me fazendo "companhia"."  
  
Ei olhei para ele.  
  
"- Por que você está me olhando assim Shippou??" A voz dele tinha um tom irritado, então eu desviei dele e olhei para baixo.  
  
"- Nada..."  
  
'Acho melhor eu sair daqui antes que...' Meu pensamento foi cortado quando...  
  
"- Pode ficar aí se quiser..."  
  
Meus olhos alargaram quando Inuyasha disse isso. Mais fiquei feliz em saber que a minha presença não estava incomodando.  
  
"- Inuyasha...então você..." Comecei a pergunta quando o fitei. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mais abriram quando eu comecei a pergunta.  
  
"- Então você não se importa com a Kagome-Chan??" Espera tudo dele. Até um outro soco. Mais ele não fez nada. Absolutamente nada. Fiquei esperando uma resposta, quando reparei que o seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco vermelho. Não respondeu nada, mais continuei.  
  
"- Bom...eu me importo com você e acho que os outros também, até a Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha me olhou de um jeito muito estranho. Nunca havia visto um olhar daquele.  
  
"- E por que você se importa?"  
  
Me assustei um pouco com a pergunta.  
  
"- Bom...porque...porque você é meu amigo ué...mesmo sendo um tonto às vezes..." Parei. Chamei ele de tonto. Aposto que não gostou nadinha. Dessa vez eu morro nas garras dele.  
  
"- Feh..." Foi a única coisa que disse. Já estava rezando pela minha alma e quase caí da árvore na surpresa de não ter vindo qualquer reação da parte dele. Acho que notou que eu fiquei surpreso e ficou com uma cara irritada.  
  
"- Acho...que vou dormir agora Inuyasha..." Dei um bocejo e olhei para as estrelas.  
  
Inuyasha assentiu.  
  
"- Amanhã a gente vai sair para encontrar mais fragmentos da jóia e provavelmente vamos ter que lutar contra alguns youkais e..." Dei outro bocejo. Estava com tanto sono que acho que não agüentaria chegar até a casa.  
  
"- Estou indo...Boa Noite Inuyasha" Comecei a descer a árvore quando vi que Inuyasha dizia algo. Ele falou muito baixo, mais eu consegui ouvi muito bem o que ele disse.  
  
"- Eu...também me importo com vocês..."  
  
'Inuyasha disse isso??' pensei na surpresa. Dei um sorriso e continuei a descer. Fiquei feliz com aquilo não sei por que. É a mesma sensação que sinto quando Kagome dá um daqueles sorrisos para mim. Quando finalmente alcancei a casa entrei nela sem pensar duas vezes. Todos já estavam dormindo e eu me dirigi para perto de Kagome. Kagome é uma garota muito bonita. Inuyasha é um tonto de tratar ela mal assim. Mais talvez seja o jeito dele de dizer que se importa. Olhei mais uma vez para a árvore onde Inuyasha estava.  
  
'O Inuyasha...é um bom amigo apesar de tudo' pensei e dei um bocejo.  
  
'Amanhã vai ser mais um longo dia nas nossas vidas...mais...fico feliz de encontrar os amigos maravilhosos que eu tenho...' bocejei mais uma vez e me deitei ao lado de Kagome.  
  
"- Eles...são...realmente...maravilhosos..." Sussurrei e dormi um sono profundo com um pequeno sorriso em meu lábios, pensando no quanto é bom estar sempre com eles.  
  
~^.^~ *****FIM***** ~^.^~  
  
Anou...Gostaram?? Huahuahuahua ficou digamos...fofinha...^^ 


End file.
